


The Renaissance

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Job, Bondage, M/M, Restraints, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Alex's trip to the renaissance fair ends much more interestingly than John expected.Or,Medieval roleplay in which Lafayette and Alex take Lord Laurens down a notch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> For Kacie,  
> for winning my pickup line contest on tumblr.  
> I hope you enjoy. ;)

“What?” John asked, frowning slightly as Alex looked him over. “You told me to dress in period attire.”

“I know, and it’s great, really.” Alex laughed slightly. “It’s just not what I expected.”

“Do you think I should change?”John mumbled, looking at the hem of his shirt where it was stitched with golden thread. His costume was of one belonging to a higher class than Alex’s. John still wasn’t convinced Alex’s costume wasn’t supposed to be robin hood.

“No, I think you look great.” Alex decided. “But you may be better dressed than some of the performers.”

“I wish Laf could have come with us.”

“Well, we needed a day to ourselves anyway, right?” Alex offered, giving their tickets to the lady at the front entrance gate. “What do you want to do first?”

“We could go watch the jousting.”

“What time does it start?”

“Uh, about five minutes ago.” John laughed. “We could go look at the booths and see what’s for sale.”

“No.” Alex said, perhaps a bit too urgently. “Let’s just go see if we can still watch the jousting tournament.”

“Why don’t you want to go look at the booths?”

“I just think we should run by there on the way out.” He shrugged, a smile playing across his face as a troupe of scantily dressed women danced by. “That way we don’t have to carry it around all day.”

“Good idea.”

They took a seat near the top of the bleachers, surprised to find the event was less than half full. “That knight is kinda cute.” Alex said, lightly elbowing John in the ribs and pointing to the man clad in blue on the opposite side of the arena.

“Hmm,” John mused, shifting himself closer to Alex. “Not really my type.”

“Whatever.” Alex teased. “You don’t have a type.”

“Today I do, and today that type is you.” He quickly gave Alex a peck on the cheek and turned back to the action unfolding. “Wanna take bets on who is going to win?”

“Wanna make it interesting?”

“Oh?”

Alex lowered his voice. “Loser blows the winner under the stands when the show is over?”

The lady sitting in front of them a few benches down turned around and shot them a dirty look. As soon as she turned around Alex burst out laughing, earning an elbow from John. “If you get us kicked out, I swear to god.”

“Shhh, it’s starting.”

They watched as the knights charged towards each other. Both of their initial attempts failed, but on the second go round the yellow knight successfully knocked the blue from his steed.

“Damn, maybe I should have made that bet” John whispered, placing his hand on Alex’s leg.

“You would have won.”

After the tournament they had their fortunes told by a woman dressed entirely in purple who seemed to know exactly what was going on in their heads. Although that could have been from the glances they shared. As evening approached, they grabbed some food and watched a comedy show.

“That was really good food.” Alex declared as they walked away from the now empty stage, finishing the last bit of his turkey leg. “Are you ready to go hit the booths?”

“Sure.” John nodded, scanning the little fold out map for the most interesting shops. “Let’s try the blacksmith.”

“That’s the best idea I’ve ever heard.”

“What?”

Alex winked at him before grabbing his hand.

They approached the blacksmith shoppe hand in hand. It was a half open building made of wood with hay strung out across the dirt floor. A large wrought iron sign hung over the entrance, adding to the authenticity.  
  
“There are so many cool things here.” John said, picking up a horse shoe from the table nearest the doorway. He turned it over in his hand, and saw a white price sticker on the back. So much for authenticity.

“Look around, see if there is something you would like to get.” Alex suggested, his mouth still full of turkey leg.

“Should we pick something up for Lafayette?” John asked, picking up a little steel letter opener that had been crafted to look like a sword. “I know he had to work but I don’t want him to be upset that he missed out.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Alex mused, tossing away the uneaten portion of his meal. John turned to look at him and followed his eyes to…

“Laf?” He asked, dropping the letter opener. Lafayette stood before him, dressed in full period attire, from his peasant style top, much like Alex’s, down to his leather boots. Over his clothes he wore a large leather apron, branded with an anvil and hammer. “I thought you had to work?”

“Good morrow, Lord Laurens.” Lafayette greeted, a warm smile stretching to the corners of his mouth. He gave a short bow before taking a step forward. “What brings thee to my humble shop?”

“What is this?” John asked, his eyebrows furrowing. “What’s happening?”

“Just go with it, I’m positive you’ll enjoy it.” Alex urged, giving John a soft push forward.

“I uh- I just wished to view your wares.” He stumbled over his words, still in awe of Lafayette in costume. Even his slight accent had been replaced by something reminiscent of different times.

“And what is someone of your standing doing in a place such as this? I see no weapon on you and no guard. Someone as beautiful, or rather handsome as yourself could be taken advantage of.”

“I assure you, I can handle myself.” John stated, beginning to slip into character. He took another step forward, now only a few feet away from Laf. “I want to see a sample of your finest goods.”

“Oh he can show you the finest goods alright.” Alex snickered, watching the pair.

“Alex, stay in character, please.”

“Right.”

“Exactly what do your tastes call for Lord Laurens?” Lafayette asked, his voice a smooth velvet.

“I don’t really see anything in this shop that suits my needs. Do you perhaps have something else you can show me?”

“Perhaps I do have something else that could,” he took another step forwards, closing the distance between them as he untied his blacksmith’s apron. “satisfy your needs. I would be willing to bet you are insatiable. You carry yourself so cockily but if I had my best guess I would wager that you’ve never been properly fucked in your life.”

“That’s a rather risky thing to say to a Lord now isn’t it?” John asked, standing up perfectly straight to make up a fraction of the difference in their heights.

“Be sensible now, ma Lord, if you were to try and do anything not to my liking it isn’t as if I couldn’t overpower you, especially with the help of my friend you so carelessly walked in with. He has been wooing you all day no? Fawning all over you, putting you at ease,” Laf grabbed ahold of both of John’s wrists holding him firmly in place. “We’ve been watching you Lord Laurens.”

“And what if I am uninterested?” John asked, struggling to keep his voice even as he felt Lafayette pressing against him. It had never been hard for Lafayette to take his breath, but in this role John felt himself losing himself even faster than usual.

“Your interest betrays you.” Laf teased, his hips pushing forward to grind against the bulge growing in the front of John’s pants.

“Will you come with us, Lord Laurens?” Alex asked, whispering in his ear in an all too familiar tone.

John drew a sharp inhale. “Yes.”

“Our cabin is not far from here.” Lafayette said, guiding them out of the building. “I need you to stay quiet for me Lord Laurens, as to not attract attention to yourself.”

“Is-“

Alex effectively quieted him by placing a hand over his mouth. He whispered in his ear as they exited the fair. “If you disobey either of us you will be punished, do you understand?”

John nodded slowly as Lafayette directed them on foot down a dirt road. He had a million questions. He wondered, how long had they had this scene in the works for? Lafayette had been at his new job for a couple of weeks now. Was it purely for the sake of the scene or had the scene come about while Lafayette daydreamed at work? He shook the thought, trying to get his head back into his role.

Lafayette led them up the road to a little wooden cabin, unlocking it with the keys from his belt loop. “You may speak now, ma lord.” He said, letting just a hint of venom leak into the last of his sentence.

John stepped inside, instantly greeted by the sight of an assortment of sex toys strung out across the wooden table that stood in the middle of the room. There were several shackles of different shapes and sorts, much of which seemed to be made by hand. He swallowed hard as his eyes drifted to the edge of the table where three wooden boxes sat unopened.

“Do you like what you see?” Alex asked, his own voice growing rough.

“Do you plan on keeping me prisoner?” John asked, picking up a short metal pole, a large leather lined shackle attached to each end.

“Oh, my dearest Lord, there will be no need once I give you a taste of what we have to offer you. Discard your clothing.”

“How dare you speak to me in such a manner.” John spit, the best scowl he could manage forming on his face,

“Now, or you will be punished,” Alex added, a smirk forming on his lips. “ma Lord.”

John grumbled but quickly complied, folding his costume and setting it on the edge of the table.

“Now,” Lafayette demanded, “Put your hands behind your back.”

John did so slowly, trying not to seem overeager. His heart beat faster in his chest as he felt the metal of a pair of shackles close around his wrists. “Color?” Alex asked.

“Green.” He rushed, tugging at his restraints. Lafayette guided him over to the bed and pushed him face first over the end of it so that his upper body fell into the mattress.

“Some of the items on the table are standard items one could get almost anywhere.” He scoffed, tugging at the shackles binding his wrists. “At least with the proper authority. Some of these though, are of my own invention, designed with a specific purpose.”

The sound of clanking metal rang through the air as John’s legs were pried apart. Familiar hands, Alex’s, quickly fastened a leather padded cuff to each of his legs just above his knees. A spreader bar? Another set of restraints were attached to his left ankle, securing him to the bottom of the wooden bed frame. Then came a restraint to his right, effectively immobilizing the lower half of his body.

“Beautiful.” Lafayette mused, stepping back to admire Alex’s handiwork.

“This is entirely unnecessary.” John complained, turning his head to look at his would-be captors.

“No, I think it is quite necessary.” Alex decided, running just his fingertips down the length of John’s back. “Have you ever been taken like this before?”

“Taken?”

“So he is a virgin.” Lafayette entertained. “I have something special in mind for him then. Alex, help him onto his feet.”

“Of course.”

Lafayette grabbed something from the table and walked over to John with it. Out of the corner of his eye, John saw a brown flash of leather. Laf reached around him, wrapping his cock in a piece of solid leather attached to straps that pressed it into his stomach. He pulled one set of straps around John’s back and fastened it there. “Color mon chou?”

“Green, green.” John urged, drawing in a deep breath as Laf pulled another set of straps up between his legs. He pulled the leather straight up the crevice of John’s ass and fastened each strap individually to John’s shackles, so that when he was pushed back down onto the bed his ass cheeks were spread apart.

“Look at you now, all spread out with your ass stuck in the air. So improper for a Lord. What would people think, if they could see you now?” Lafayette mused, running his hand over the flesh of his ass. he ran the pad of his thumb between the two straps spreading his ass and gently pressed at his hole.

“Please, just get on with it.” John whined, trying to force himself into Lafayette’s touch. Laf replied by laying a quick swat on his ass as he made a sound of disapproval.

“For that tone you are going to have to wait even longer.” Laf warned.

“For my tone? I am a Lord. You are lucky you have the privilege to so much as speak to me.” He huffed, struggling against his restraints.

“Is that so?” Lafayette asked, a certain thoughtfulness to his voice. “Alex, prithee, would you get me the smallest box from the table?”

“Of course,” He replied, quickly transferring the box into Laf’s hand, along with a small vial of oil.

“You are right ma Lord, it is an honor to be in your presence. A blacksmith such as myself should not do so much as lay a hand on someone or your stature, so I shalln’t.”

“What?” John frowned, looking forward to the scene more than he was willing to admit.

“You see, I have ways of reaching an end that don’t involve touching you, although you will be begging for me to touch you by the time I am through.” He walked to the side of the bed, a small metal cone in his hand with a rounded tip. Inches from John’s face, he poured oil over it’s tip. “You see, this is a device of my own design and making. Can you guess what I am going to do with it?”

John choaked back a moan at the thought and shook his head, staying in character as best he could.

“He is going to slide that into that tight little ass of yours, inch by inch, spreading you wider and wider until you are split open wide, begging and wanting.” Alex said, crawling onto the bed in front of him.

“And if I refuse?”

“You’re in no position to refuse now, but if you truly wish I will free you from your bonds and you may leave.” Lafayette offered, his voice dropping dangerously low. “But for some reason I don’t believe that is what you want.”

John bit his bottom lip and burried his face in the bed, waiting.

“Oh no, Lord Laurens, I need to hear it from you. I need to hear that you want it.”

“I want it.” He quickly shot back, refusing to lift his head.

“That’s not good enough.” Alex decided, inching towards him on the bed. “Are you sure? Do you really want dirty peasants like us to take you, use you until you are broken and begging? Until you want nothing more in life than one of our cocks inside of you?”

“Please, please I want it.” He begged, gasping as he felt the cold metal of the toy pressing against his entrance. “Please.”

“No more speaking.” Lafayette decided, inching the toy further in, slower than necessary. He didn’t relent as he pressed it inside, refusing to slide back and allow him to adjust. “Occupy his mouth if you would.”

“Here.” Alex said, quickly lowering his pants. He lifted John’s head by the hair as gently as he could manage and held his dick in front of him. “Suck.”

“Color?” Lafayette managed before John could take Alex into his mouth.

“Green.” John replied, not pausing as he swallowed Alex down. He wasted no time, bobbing his head as quickly as the position would allow.

“Fuck, he is rather good for someone as prissy as he is.” Alex hissed, thrusting his hips forward into John’s mouth in time with his movements.

“It does not surprise me. The boy looks like he was born to suck cock.” Lafayette decided, giving the plug a particularly hard push forward. With every movement John became more and more aware of himself growing harder and harder, but the sleeve that he had wrapped around him made for no friction. He was desperate for more. “His ass is practically sucking it in now. Look how pretty he is, all spread out for us, wanting.”

John moaned around Alex, delighted at the praise. He tried to push his ass back onto the plug, to take it in deeper when he felt a pop as it nestled into place, heavy inside of him.

“He took the whole thing.” Lafayette said, just a hint of pride leaking into his voice. He pulled the plug back so that John was stretched around the widest point before pushing it back in, beginning a brutal pace until he was a quivering whimpering mess below them. “Do you think he is ready?”

“Not until he begs.” Alex replied, pulling back long enough for John to catch his breath. “It’s not often you get to see a lord begging a blacksmith to fuck him like a slut.”

“Please,” John said, it coming out more like a moan that he had intended. He rutted against the edge of the bed, desperate for any sort of friction. “Please fuck me, I need it so bad.”

“Here,” Alex said, helping John into the standing position as Lafayette undid the binds on his arms and the leather strapped around his waist. Lafayette slid the sleeve off of John and grabbed ahold of the base of his cock to keep him from coming. “Not until I am inside of you.”

“Okay.” John nodded quickly as Alex worked his way to the edge of the bed until he was in position to rut against him. A moan ripped from his throat as Lafayette pulled the plug from him and lined himself up.

“Color?”

“Green, fucking green, please.” He cried out as Lafayette slid into him in one quick motion. He pulled back and slammed into him again, directly nailing his prostate with each thrust as he plowed into him.

Alex carefully wrapped his hand around John’s length and stroked it with his own, one stork for every two of Lafayette’s thrust. “May Lord Laurens come?” Alex asked, his breathing all too even as he watched.

“Yes,” Lafayette urged. “But I am not stopping.”

The second Alex sped up his movements John toppled over the edge. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes as he came, shooting ropes of white over the both of them. He found himself crying as Lafayette re-angled himself that so every movement pushed punishingly straight into his prostate.

Alex worked them more quickly now, picking a pace and angle that suited him better. John’s head dropped forward, his tears flowing freely now. Alex shot Lafayette a look, one he understood without a word being uttered.

“So good for us, letting us use him like this.” Lafayette soothed, pressing his hand to the small of his back as he continued his assault. He eased off just a little, brushing against John’s prostate in a more pleasurable way.

“Can you go again for us?” Alex asked, no longer holding onto the character. “You’ve been so good for us Jack-“ His breath hitched as his own fluid joined the mess on their abs. “Making us - fuck, feel good.”

“Almost there baby boy, almost there.” Lafayette soothed, feeling John shake underneath him. He buried himself in John fully, holding his hips flesh against him as he shot into his ass.

“Come on Jack,” Alex urged, pumping John’s cock as he fell into another orgasm. He fell forward, a whimpering mess on Alex’s chest.

“You did so good mon chou.” Lafayette praised as he pulled out of him, making quick work of undoing the binds that still held John in place.

Alex stroked his mess of curly hair, transferring him into Lafayette’s arms as he crawled onto the bed. “We don’t have a bath here, but I’m going to go get a warm wet rag to clean you up, okay baby boy?” Alex asked.  
  
“Mkay.” John mumbled sleepily, burying his head in Lafayette’s chest.

Alex was there again, wiping away the evidence of their activities. Planting kisses in the trail left behind by the rag. Then John was between them, under the blanket, nestled in between them as he felt himself grow drowsier and drowsier.

“Laf?”

“What is it baby boy?” He asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Did you get a job at the renaissance fair for the sake of a scene?”

Alex stifled a laugh as Laf replied, “I thought you would enjoy it.”

“I did.” John assured him as he drifted off. “I really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE VALIDATE ME.
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr @avecodos.  
> Let's be friends!


End file.
